Sittin in a tree
by pizzagirl123
Summary: How Leo fell in love with Karai
1. Chapter 1

It all started last week. Leo ran up to April screaming "APRILCANYOUPLEASESNEAKMEINTOTHESPACEHEROESPREMIRE TOMMORROW?" When April looked confused and said yes, April wasn't expecting this reaction. Leo picked April up and yelled "HUUUG!" The next day, Leo made it about halfway through the movie when for the first time, he didn't have his eyes peeled on the screen, mimicking the words Captain Ryan was saying. Leo saw a girl who melted his heart, and turned it into a sugary drink. April snapped him out of his daydream. After the movie, Leo ran at the girl. The girl screamed her head off. Thank goodness the movie was over and no one was in the theatre with them. Leo assured the girl that everything was alright. "You like Space Heroes?" Leo asked. "Nah, not really. I was just taking my little brother to the premiere." She said. "Listen, we don't have much time to talk. I'll meet you later tonight." Leo said as he watched her walk away with a seven year old boy. "-WAIT! I-I never caught your name." "Kari. You?" Leo stammered a little before remembering the fact that she asked him something. "Oh! I'm Leonardo or Leo." Leo and April walked out of the movies, and all of a sudden, April teased Leo by making kissy noises. Leo gave April "the look" and she stopped immediately. When Leo got home, he dreamily fell on the floor pretending he was in a sunny flower meadow. He started making invisible flower angels. Then Raph walked in the room. He said "Either you've gone crazy or that was a good movie." "Yeah, my favorite so far." Leo said while creating a mental picture of the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo went down to the kitchen to make some pizza for supper after two and a half hours of invisible flower angels. Finally, Donnie spoke up. "You ok, Leo? You've been acting kinda weird." Leo stopped daydreaming and gave Donnie the evil eye. "Mind your own beeswax, dork." Donnie was offended because Raph was the only one that insulted him like that. "Finally! Someone who agrees with me!" Raph said. Leo just mumbled and kept chopping the peppers. "Hey Leo? Can you make a half without anything?" Leo looked at Mikey like he grew a second head. "Heh. Kiddin'" Mikey got a light bulb in his head and ran to get his tshirt. (Heaven knows why he has one…) Ten minutes later he came with a shirt and a blindfold. He put the blindfold on Leo. "I have a gift for you!" Mikey squealed. Mikey put his shirt on Leo. The others started to giggle. Leo took the blindfold off and was offended. By that time, the other three brothers were throwing themselves on the floor laughing so hard their sides hurt. The shirt had the words scribbled in sharpie: I am in looove! Donnie was rubbing his side when he said "Okay this sounds weird. Mikey's right. You were acting kinda lovesick." Mikey started whimpering like a dog. "Who's the unlucky brat you're in looove with?!" Raph snickered. Leo just stood there. "Well?" Mikey burst out laughing again. Leo was so mad you could see steam coming out his ears. Later that night, Leo got a text from Kari. "Meet me midnight. On the roof." Leo's eyes got as big as saucers. He started jumping around everywhere. "SHE TEXTED ME! SHE TEXTED ME!" Splinter walked into the room. "Who texted you? Let me guess. Michelangelo wanted to pretend and you were supposed to be the lovesick person." "Exactly!" Leo resumed jumping. Then Raph walked in. "To girl. Looove Leo. I met a girl in the parking lot and all I did was say hello. Her pepper spray made it rather hard for me to walk her home. But I guess that's the way it goes…"


	3. Chapter 3

After several uncomfortable minutes of evil-eyeing, Leo went to sleep early. About an hour and a half later, the other three went to bed. At midnight, Leo's alarm clock rang. Since Mikey was his roommate, he was woken up. "Dude…why the shell was your alarm clock set for…THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?!" Mikey screeched. Leo stammered to think of an excuse. "Uh... It's malfunctioning." Leo mumbled. Mikey went back to sleep so Leo could sneak out

THE END


End file.
